


Sometimes, boring is just enough. Besides, being special is overrated.

by i_like_your_shoelaces



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (jk i just needed a bad guy), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I have it all planned out, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Half-Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is smitten, Kinda, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Remember, Slow Burn, Smitten Lance (Voltron), Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Veronica's nickname is Vero because thats how hispanic families do it, Volleyball, Volleyball player Lance, ahhh, anyways this is based off a real life couple, at least how mine does, barely any angst, based off life, bear with me, broganes, but i added a few things, but its still a, hes also v gay, i just have to fucking WRITE IT, it isnt tooth rotting but it is very embarrass to me that it is so soft, its a realistic slow burn, lance is a badass, later on L will teach K how to play VB, like dude falls fast as FUCK, like its not fairytale its a plausible relationship, lotor is an asshole but when is he not lmaoooo, they both are so in love with each other, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_your_shoelaces/pseuds/i_like_your_shoelaces
Summary: -*-Lance plays at the gym on a few weeknights with the adult league they hold there. It's all casual, with teens, college kids, up to fathers and mothers who all just want to play and have a good time.Keith's brother, Shiro, finally convinces him to stop playing basketball with the asshole friends from his old school and brings him to Altea Gym.-*-or, the fic where lance is so cool, shiro just wants his brother to get better friends, and keith is so, so gay





	1. left boy - dangerous (soundcloud)

**Author's Note:**

> lmaooo the first chapter is such a mess but it gets better
> 
> ill come back and edit it some other day, i just needed to get it out of my wips
> 
> also every chapter title will be a song that inspired/i was listening to while writing this chapter.

 

It's not a good or bad day. There is nothing special about this particular Wednesday night.

 

There is no momentous occasion, nothing that will change the world.

 

The closest to unique part of today is the fact that it is 20 degrees in April.

 

The morning was ordinary, noon was bland, the evening was grey, and the night was quiet.

 

Shakespeare wouldn't be inspired, Freddie Mercury wouldn't be excited, Carrie Fisher isn't looking down.

 

This night is nothing but that. A night.

 

-*- 

 

Lance grinned as he pushed through the glass doors of Altea Gym.

 

This was his place. Away from the traffic from the busy streets, the stuffy polluted air that he no longer has to suffocate in. The grey gym to others was a silver savior to Lance.

 

This is his _place_.

 

Lance waves to the familiar man at the front desk, "Good Afternoon, my mustache man!"

 

"Same to you, Lance!" Coran said in a regal accent with a wink. He isn't British, but he sounds like it. He isn't Irish, but he looks like it. Whenever anyone asks where he is from, he just winks and smiles.

 

Lance swears he's from outer space but his friends think he's crazy for saying that.

 

He walks around the corner, seeing old, usual, faces running on treadmills and stair machines.

 

There are a few new people. A lady working with the trainer who looks like she wants to pass out, a man struggling to find the coordination to throw a medicine ball at the wall. 

 

Lance sees a group of teenagers fucking around on the ellipticals and ending up tripping in a synchronized fashion. They all end up groaning on the floor while an employee yells at them.

 

He smirks,  _That's what you get._

 

Lance finally arrives at the blank doors by the basketball court. He smiles and looks up at the crooked red words that read 'gym'.

 

Yelling, Lance throws open the doors and walks in, "Jesus Christ has entered the building!"

 

He waits a second for people to turn around before he hears laughs. Lance grins at them, wiggling his eyebrows. A crowd of about thirteen gather around him, all friends or familiar faces.

 

The group of people all clap for him and he bows, "Thank you, thank you all."

 

Lance sighs as he straightens at the waist, "I was expecting a bigger crowd, maybe a cake. But this will do, I guess."

 

The crowd laughs again and slowly disperse.

 

Lance walks to the wall on the left and starts to set his stuff down. He takes his bag off his shoulders and takes his water out. Taking a sip, he begins to unzip his jacket, revealing a tank top underneath.

 

He is interrupted before he can take off his sweatpants that cover workout pants.

 

There's Linda, the middle aged mom learning volleyball so she can play with her 10 year old daughter. Lance rushes over, hugging her tight, "Linda! Ah, it's been too long. With me being in Cuba and you having work, its been what, a month?"

 

She laughs and hugs back, "It has been a while. I expect many pictures after practice."

 

"Yes ma'am." Lance grins and salutes her. Linda smiles and walks back to where she was warming up.

 

Lance stretches out his arms. Hooking one behind his neck he rocks back and forth on his feet. He was anxious, but so fucking excited to be back on the court.

 

He sees Hunk approaching him and shakes out his arms.

 

This guy has been Lance's best friend since he moved to America in 8th grade. Hunk plays volleyball for fun, mostly because he and Lance played together as a bonding exercise.

 

"Hunkalicious, my beautiful man, how's your Momma?" Lance says, moving in for a huge hug.

 

Hunk smiles and brings Lance in close, "She's good. Mad because she couldn't pick you up from the airport, but she's good. I'm a little mad too, who picked you up?"

 

"Don't worry about it, Veronica came with me and we called her girlfriend Axca to drive us. Vero wanted so bad to see her girlfriend and I had to watch them give heart-eyes for the whole ride." Lance groaned, but smiled when Hunk laughed.

 

Hunk stepped away and saw Lance's baggy sweatpants, "You wearing your spandex?"

 

Lance blushed, "Not today, but I got some yoga pants I stole from Vero on so it'll be fine."

 

Hunk just rolled his eyes.

 

Then came Pidge, who had her arms crossed and a grin on her face. 

 

Pidge he met in college. She's four years younger, but has the wisdom of someone forty years older. She only started coming when Lance and Hunk would drag her out of the dorms from a lack of being social.

 

She's not the best player, but shes a damn good strategist and a good enough setter. Plus, her and Lance have a shit ton of set attacks so they play great together.

 

Lance mirrored the devilish look and said, "Sup my little Pidgeotto."

 

Pidge rolled her eyes, but she still moved forward and fell into Lance's arms for a big hug.

 

"Look guys, the Pidgeon actually missed me!" Lance yelled, a few regulars smiled fondly as Pidge slapped his arm.

 

Lance hissed in pain and glared, "Wow, you're just going to attack me. In my house too? The disrespect is hurtful, but not surprising."

 

Pidge just giggled with a devious smirk.

 

He drinks some more water when she walks away. He takes off the baggy sweatpants to reveal the yoga pants.

 

They're great for moving around, Lance always reasons.

 

Lance moved to stretch his calves on the bleachers. He felt at home when he saw his friends, his family, setting up the net and warming up together.

 

He takes a deep breath in. The smell of sweat and basketballs is comforting. The beige walls with red pads along the sides are so fucking ugly but so inviting. 

 

This is the place he loves. This is his place.

 

Lance just feels at home.

 

-*-

 

"Keith I swear to god-" Shiro said exasperatedly, head in his hands as his elbows rest on the table.

 

"God isn't here Shiro!" Keith screamed, slamming the door to his room as he stomped away. The sound was loud in the silence that followed.

 

Shiro sighed and dragged his hands down his face. He sits alone in the dimly lit kitchen, wondering when everything got so bad.

 

It all started so great, they were doing fine.

 

 _This was before Adam_ , Shiro thought,  _But he left and it's all Keith's fault._

 

Shiro may have won, but he doesn't feel like a winner. He stands up, grabbing the dirty dishes off the table and reluctantly begins to wash them.

 

The warm water stings a little, and Shiro almost feels like he deserves it.

 

Almost.

 

What he had done destroyed all of Keith's defenses, breaking down everything till he won.

 

Shiro scrubbed the plates, trying to conserve water by hand washing them instead of using the dishwasher. He took this time to think, think about what he had done and what he would do now.

 

Keith had been so pissed, but then again, he hadn't been very good at ever stopping Shiro. Keith cannot complain, he let Shiro play him.

 

Sighing, way more than a man his age should, Shiro dried the last glass off, setting it in the cabinet. He cleans the counters, putting the leftovers in tupperwares and in the fridge for the next few days.

 

When he's done, he grabs his phone. Hoping that maybe Keith had cooled off enough to even  _talk_. He also was wondering if Adam had drifted too far off already.

 

Keith hadn't.

 

Adam neither.

 

Grumbling all the way to his bedroom door, Shiro rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.

 

"I don't want to hear it, Takashi!" Keith hissed from behind the door.

 

"Please Keith, you knew the rules when you played me!" Shiro had to bite down his smile so it wouldn't be heard when he talked, "It was just monopoly, your dumb ass just had to bet something!"

 

"Ugh!" Keith screamed into a pillow before throwing the door open.

 

Shiro was standing, a shit eating smirk on his face as he stared down at his disgruntled little brother.

 

"I won fair and square, Keith, and now you have to pay the consequences." Shiro said in a no-good tone, the glint in his eyes gave him no comfort.

 

Keith crossed his arms, "You probably don't even remember what we bet."

 

"Ooh, trust me, I do. Especially since you basically robbed Adam of every last paper dollar. He was so sad that he fell asleep without cuddles." Shiro was out for revenge, and Keith was scared.

 

"Look, you're the one who made the bet. You owe me three favors whenever I want them. Be ready bro, cause I have no more sympathy for you."

 

"Not even a little?" Keith pouted, hoping to soften Shiro's resolve.

 

Shiro just glared, "Did you not hear what I just said? Adam went to bed without cuddles. You'll be lucky if I don't ask you to let me smack the shit out of you."

 

-*-

 


	2. make you mine - public / when the day met the night -panic! at the disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they dont meet yet, and prob wont next chapter, but they see each other.
> 
> and they like what they see.
> 
> a LOT.
> 
> pls for the love of god accept my apology for the god awful grammar/spelling/plot line lmaooo

 

-*-

 

To be quite honest, Keith did have it easy.

 

The first favor was something Shiro had been begging Keith to do anyways.

 

"Stop playing basketball with my gang friends?" Keith said questioningly as he read what Shiro had written down.

 

Shiro nodded, talking from the kitchen, "Yep, all those kids are no good and you know it."

 

"Yeah but they're the only people who actually put up a challenge, even though I still win." Keith mumbled, setting the paper down.

 

Shiro narrowed his eyes, "I don't care. It's my favor, you have to do it. And your ego is so big that even I feel small"

 

Keith frowned, genuinely concerned, "But then where will I play?"

 

Shiro shrugged, opening his mouth to say something when Keith cut him off.

 

"Oh hell no. I'm not going to Altea, that's the gym for old people." Keith grumbled, sinking down in his chair.

 

Shiro snorted, grabbing his water bottle to fill it up.

 

"It's not for old people, I go there!" Shiro said, offended.

 

Keith stands up and walks to his room, yelling, "Exactly!"

 

"Keith! It's my favor, just go with me one night. I'm going to work out for half an hour then we can play some basketball. I know a few guys who are pretty good." Shiro says, grabbing his workout bag and filling it with clothes, a towel, the water bottle, and a granola bar.

 

There was a sigh from behind Keith's door and Shiro took it as a no.

 

Shiro felt disappointed, but he grabbed his bag and jacket, and made his way out.

 

When he was opening the door he heard Keith say, "Wait!"

 

Shiro turned to see Keith in workout clothes and grabbing a water bottle.

 

"Don't say anything." Keith mumbled before pushing past Shiro and out the door.

 

Shiro smiles, locking the door, "I wasn't going to."

 

-*-

 

When they finally arrived, Keith swore to never go back.

 

They first walked in to see a supposedly Irish man with a British accent trying to clean the vents with a Swiffer. And no, not the Swiffer dusters, the Swiffer wet jet. 

 

This man, was cleaning vents, with a fucking mop.

 

Then, they had to witness an old lady scream at a trainer who had asked, "Ma'am could you please use the wipes to wipe your machine when you're done?"

 

THEN, they say a bunch of little kids hold yoga balls and charge each other only to bounce off and knock over a rack of yoga mats.

 

T H E N, they got upstairs to weights and strength training machines to see a bunch of middle school lacrosse players whipping each other with jump ropes and exercise bands.

 

Fucking seventh graders...

 

After the trauma they saw, Shiro took them to a corner designated for stretching and mat workouts. There they spent 45 minutes straight doing core, lower back, and ab workouts.

 

Shiro had just taken him through a half an hour hell called "ab day".

 

Keith thought to himself,  _I have never wanted to throw up more than when that girl tried to kiss me in fourth grade._

 

Keith was in great shape, pretty ripped to be honest, and he was proud of his body. But he has never gone that hard before.

 

Wincing, he followed Shiro down the stairs and into the gym.

 

Shiro was rambling on about something, probably Adam, but Keith wasn't listening.

 

He was currently trying not to crumble into a pile of Korean-orphan-emo shame.

 

Luckily they made their way to the bleachers fast.

 

After he finally got a hold of himself (and his lunch), Shiro and him warmed up. 

 

They did some shots from the three point line, a few practices for penalties, when more people showed up.

 

There was enough for a regular game, so they played.

 

Keith had to admit, they played pretty good.

 

There was a badass, muscle-ripped girl who was a shooting guard, named Shay. She was the first person in years to grab the ball from Keith more than three times in a row.

 

Then another guy, pretty small and nerdy, named Rover.

 

Rover was quick though, he basically flew through everyone. And he could jump like no ones business.

 

Dude was maybe 4' 11" and could dunk.

 

Keith would've called bullshit if he didn't see it himself.

 

Then there was Matt, another geeky, but great player. He played point guard for the opposing team.

 

The guy was definitely smart, he was good at choosing when to go for a three pointer, when to pass, who to pass to, etc.

 

They put a good fight up.

 

But with Shiro as shooting guard, and Keith as point guard, they had no shot.

 

They played two games and Keith's team won both, but he was sweating pretty good afterwards.

 

Keith smiled and waved goodbye to Shay, pulling his shirt away from his chest and shaking it to keep it from sticking to him.

 

Keith, Shiro, and Matt were all sitting in the corner, trying to cool down.

 

Shiro and Matt were saying something, but Keith wasn't listening. He was zoning out on the floor while thinking of dinner.

 

His thoughts of eating mac and cheese with chocolate milk and four grapes were interrupted by the commotion in the gym.

 

He heard the doors fly open.

 

Keith watched as a tan, tall man walking in the doors. He grinned as he yelled out, "Jesus Christ has entered the building!"

 

A few people laughed, and the guy ended up getting a round of applause. The man bowed, letting his fluffy, brown hair come to flop down over his eyes. 

 

Keith could barely see his face from all the way across the basketball court, but what he saw was lovely in every way possible. 

 

The skin had obviously been cared for, with soft, supple cheeks that puffed out when he smiled. When he didn't his face was still round, and not thin like the rest of him. Keith thought it was adorable.

 

There were freckles that dusted over naturally rosy cheeks, all over his face and down his neck onto his arms. It wasn't just a small amount, he was covered in them. Some lighter, some darker and more obvious.

 

Keith had been told that freckles were kisses from the sun.

 

He's never been jealous of such a thing, but he wanted nothing more than to be the sun in that moment.

 

There was a scar, deep and white, showing the wear of time on it. It laid on the temple by his right eye, shining in the light and when the man would run a hand through his hair.

 

His nose was thin, and a little crooked. From his rambunctious attitude, there was no doubt he got it from messing around. There were a few blemishes on his nose, but Keith couldn't focus on those when he saw his eyes.

 

His eyes,

 

They weren't gorgeous. They weren't special. They weren't even enticing.

 

They were a dark blue, almost grey. It was a huge contrast on the glow the boy radiated. Keith had expected turquoise orbs that he would drown in.

 

But these were calm, and stormy.

 

What was so intriguing to Keith, though, was the way that they crinkled at the corners when he smiled. The way that he squinted when he was waiting for someone to finish a story, trying to keep up with it all. The gaze that seemed to soften or harden, depending on the person. It's comforting color which put any sort of blue to shame.

 

Keith couldn't look away. 

 

When the crowd thinned, he saw as the man began to unpack his stuff. He took off the black jacket to reveal his toned arms.

 

The guy had on a blue tank top, a deep color that looked like the sea. The front was tucked in a french tuck in black tights, the sides of the shirt cascading down and covering his back. It almost looked like waves.

 

It was a thin sleeved shirt and in the back in came together in a knot right at the middle of his shoulder blades, showing the caramel, smooth skin. 

 

His arms were sun kissed and thin, but even when he wasn't flexing the muscles were prominent. His shoulders were broad and he looked like a Dorito. His thin waist revealed when he lifted his arm to stretch. 

 

His abdomen was just as beautiful. There was a small set of abs, not too deep but obvious. His v line was deep and shown with the low hanging sweatpants. There was black, tight fabric that peaked out the top. It wasn't underwear, Keith thought, maybe it was leggings?

 

This guy just radiated warmth and comfort. Every time he moved near someone they relaxed and didn't flinch, something Keith wished he could do. When he lazily draped an arm around his friends or hugged the older woman. The way he laughed, causing others to slowly lose tension and laugh as well.

 

The man hugged a few people, conversing and telling jokes. Whenever he opened his mouth, all eyes went to him. The moment he snorted, an adorable involuntary sound, everyone's laughter seemed to double.

 

Keith feel like smiling, just by being around him.

    

Shiro sniggered and elbowed Keith out of his daze, "You know, it's rude to stare."

 

Keith pushed him and mumbled a half-hearted, "Shut up."

 

His ears were red from embarrassment of being caught, but he didn't have to willpower to stop.

 

Not when the boy was slowly wrapping his exposed, slightly muscly, arms around the shorter person with curly hair. The fond smile, brotherly and protecting, he gave all made Keith's heart melt.

 

Keith felt himself smiling when the man yelled, "Look guys, the Pidgeon actually missed me!"

 

When he moved away from the blonde haired teen, the boy took a sip of his water and took off the sweatpants to reveal the tightest yoga pants Keith ever had the pleasure of seeing.

 

Black covered muscled legs, but they were still thin and agile. There was a small, lighter black design going up from the bottom and stopping at the thigh, but it was so similar in color it was hard to see. It was almost a tribal pattern, tapering off at the top.

 

The yoga pants ended just right above his ankles, where he had on a gold band friendship bracelet anklet. The gold matched prettily with the tan skin that even the sun couldn't have made. The melanin was beautiful and deep and absolutely stunning.

 

He was knocked out of his stupor by Matt and Shiro grinning and laughing at him. Matt wiggled his eyebrows while Shiro made kissy faces.

 

Keith rolled his eyes, "Don't give me that look."

 

Matt acted innocent, raising his hands to surrender, "I'm not doing anything dude."

 

Keith stood up and threw the ball at Matt who barely caught it, "'Whatever _dude_. Don't let it get to your head."

 

Matt stood up, bounce passing it back to Keith, "Sorry _**dude**_ , I got to go. Pidge over there's my sibling and I gotta make sure we'll be getting a ride with Hunk."

 

Matt waved goodbye and walked over to the person who looked basically identical to him.

 

When Keith looked back Shiro was furiously typing on his phone. Keith groaned, "You're telling Adam aren't you."

 

Shiro jumped in surprise, "Uh, duh."

 

Keith threw the ball at Shiro's phone, making the taller boy squawk and glare up at Keith. Shiro muttered, "I will kill you if it's shattered."

 

Keith held his breath as Shiro looked at his screen. Shiro kept a straight face, showing no emotion as he looked back up at Keith. He felt a bead of sweat form on his forehead, gulping as he waited.

 

They stared at each other for a second, before Shiro  _lunged_.

 

Keith yelped, dropping everything, and sprinted away, all the way across the gym. Shiro chased him, yelling, "I'll kill you Kogane!"

 

Keith was laughing as he took a lap around the basketball court. 

 

Shiro cut across, going right after Keith. Keith squealed and changes directions, going down the middle of the court. He was watching Shiro behind him, not watching where he was going.

 

"Watch out!" Someone yelled, and Keith's head snapped forward.

 

His eyes widened when he was the volleyball net right in front of him.

 

Luckily, he did Tae Kwon Do as a kid.

 

He dropped down and rolled across his shoulder blades to land on his feet on the other side and stand to see Shiro glaring at him from the other side.

 

Keith huffed, trying to catch his breath, waiting for Shiro to say something.

 

Shiro just shook his head, "I'll let you live. But only because Adam wants a new phone and they have a two-for-one deal going on. Adam really wants an Iphone X, and it's our anniversary soon."

 

"You guys are disgusting." Keith said, scrunching his nose up and squinting his eyes.

 

Shiro moved under the net, responding with their usual banter, "That's homophobia, Keith."

 

"I'M LITERALLY GAY SHIRO!" Keith exasperatedly all but yelled into the silent gym.

 

He had forgotten where they were, forgetting about the inside joke.

 

(basically when shiro and adam started dating, keith felt really weird. he thought he was being homophobic but he was envious that they were gay and in love and he was just closeted and gay.

when shiro was like 'bro stop being homophobic'

keith had yelled, 'IM GAY'

and thats how keith came out)

 

It was only then that they realized everyone had been watching the whole ordeal.

 

Keith felt his neck go red and he mumbled a curse.

 

Shiro bit his lip before bursting into laughter, bending over at the hip in  _tears._

 

"Stop, or I'll kill you Takashi!" Keith hissed at him, walking back to the corner, trying not to let everyone else see him. He threw the sweaty towel over his head to cover his ears.

 

Keith turned back to Shiro, who was still not breathing, and saw the pretty boy from earlier.

 

He was standing next to a bigger man with an orange headbands and Matt's sibling, Pidge.

 

The tan boy was smiling at Keith. Not just a small smile. A huge grin, filled with amusement. 

 

Keith felt his whole body freeze and he looked away. Blush now permanent on his fair skin.

 

He heard Shiro come up next to him at some point, he didn't really care.

 

All he could think about was the fact that he just announced to a room of strangers that he was a flaming homosexual. Even recalling it made red cover his skin like a wildfire yet again.

 

Shiro opened his mouth to speak, but Keith grabbed his water bottle and squirted water on Shiro's face to shut him up.

 

Shiro wiped his eyes, mouth set in a firm line, and whispered, "Run."

 

Keith dropped his stuff and sprinted like his life depended on it.

 

Probably because it did.

 

-*-

 

Lance watched as the pretty, long-haired boy was chased by his brother (?) around the gym.

 

Usually he would be pissed that their practice was interrupted, but he was having too much fun to stop them.

 

Plus, the guy was cute. 

 

Pidge raised an eyebrow at Lance's fond smile.

 

When Lance caught their stare he blushed and whispered, "What! He's hot and gay, let me have my fun. I've been in Cuba for a week, I need  _something_   to push me back into my gay persona."

 

"I doubt you could ever lose your gay persona." Pidge snorted, "You literally have bi flag socks on. Also, how do you know he's gay?"

 

Lance looked down and twisted his ankle to see, "Oh yeah. But when you're around seven aunties all asking you to get wife and make kids, it really adds up. Also, I can just tell. He just looks gay."

 

Pidge rolled their eyes, "Looks gay? Or does your dick just want him to be gay?"

 

"Excuse you, I'm not just looking for a hook up right now, I am looking for lo-"

 

Before they could continue, the attractive man who was sprinting had his eyes behind him, and a net in front of him.

 

Lance reflexively yelled, "Watch out!"

 

He almost flinched as he saw the man turn and let his eyes widen in panic.

 

But then he dropped, rolling onto his arms right under the net and onto his feet.

 

Lance gaped as he lightly landed, almost like he was moving on air to smirk at his friend from through the next.

 

By the way, holy  _fuck._

 

His smiles was gorgeous from earlier with his not-so-subtle staring, but that smirk?

 

Lance felt his mouth go dry at the sight of it.

 

Pidge groaned next to him, " Please keep your dick in your pants."

 

"Pidge! I said I'm not looking for hookups right now, I want to find someone I actually care about." Lance whined. It was true.

 

He was getting fed up with going to bed alone, or having to leave someone else's when he wakes up.

 

(He'd never say it, but if this guy did just want a hookup, Lance would gladly get on his knees in front of the whole gym)

 

Luckily for everyone, that wasn't going to happen.

 

For now, Lance was going to focus on that adorable expression on his face when he scrunches up his nose.

 

"That's homophobia, Keith." The taller man said.

 

Lance's heart dropped. His name was Keith, but he's homophobic. Damn, that sucks.

 

Before he could let himself get too sad, Keith yells, "I'm literally gay, Shiro!"

 

The whole gym was silent as Keith's face is engulfed in a red, beautiful, blush,

 

Lance sighed in relief, which Pidge just rolled their eyes at and whispered, "Guess you were right. He's gay and hot. And he was definitely staring at your leggings earlier. Maybe you do have a shot this time."

 

Lance grinned, watching Keith walk back to his bag in the corner, towel hanging over his head.

 

"God, I hope so."

 

Keith's face was tinted with pink when he turned to look straight at Lance.

 

Lance smiled, widening when he see's Keith's eyes widen and his face go a darker shade of red.

 

Keith looked away and squirted his bro's (?) face with water.

 

The whole gym quieted down to hear Shiro say in a deadly voice, "Run."

 

Keith sprinted off, towel dropping and gorgeous smile coming over his features.

 

Lance sighed and turned to Hunk, "Please tell me these legging's make my ass look good."

 

Hunk chuckled and said, "Don't worry man. They do, he'll be watching you all practice, especially when we stretch."


End file.
